


Art for Humble

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Digital Art, Dom Harry Potter, Humbler, Impact Play, M/M, Quick Sketch, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: After Draco says something totally snobby, Harry helps him learn some humility.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Art for Humble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manixzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Humble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609757) by [manixzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen). 



> Kinkuary Day 21: Overstimulation
> 
> Lizz is a genius (but we all knew that) and has been blessing us all with endless Kinkuary material to read and enjoy. This is a little gift to say thanks!!


End file.
